glitterforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2/Gallery
S1E2 01 Emily admires the Strawberry Charm.png|Emily admires the Strawberry Charm. S1E2 02 Emily and Candy excited to save the world.png|Emily and Candy are excited to save the world. S1E2 03 Title.png|The title appears over Emily's house. S1E2 04 Emily and Candy greet each other.png|Emily and Candy bow to each other: a custom greeting in Jubiland. S1E2 05 Stawberry Charm in the pact.png|Emily puts the Strawberry Charm in her Glitter Pact... S1E2 06 Giant strawberry.png|...summoning a giant strawberry for Candy to eat. S1E2 07 Emily is upset.png|Emily pouts upon being insulted by Candy. S1E2 08 Shadow Realm's first appearance.png|The Shadow Realm is shown for the first time. S1E2 09 Ulric punches the wall in anger.png|Ulric punches the wall in anger at being defeated by Glitter Lucky. S1E2 10 A wolf's howl at the moon.png|A wolf howls at the crescent moon in the Shadow Realm's sky. S1E2 11 Class volleyball.png|The class plays volleyball. S1E2 12 Kelsey plays volleyball.png|Kelsey plays volleyball. S1E2 13 April says that Kelsey is good.png|April says that Kelsey is good at volleyball. S1E2 14 Lily panics about volleyball.png|Lily panics while she bumps the volleyball. S1E2 15 Emily is hit in the face.png|The volleyball hits Emily in the face. S1E2 16 April and Chloe prepare to block.png|April and Chloe prepare to block. S1E2 17 Kelsey's Sledgehammer Slammer.png|Kelsey's signature volleyball move: the Sledgehammer Slammer. S1E2 18 Kelsey wins.png|Kelsey wins the game. S1E2 19 Lily panics.png|Kelsey celebrates while Lily worries about Emily. S1E2 20 Candy checks on Emily.png|Candy secretly checks up on Emily. S1E2 21 Emily tells Kelsey and Lily about the Glitter Force.png|Emily tells Kelsey and Lily about the Glitter Force. S1E2 22 Candy tackles Emily.png|Candy tackles Emily away so she doesn't blow their cover. S1E2 23 Candy berates Emily.png|Candy berates Emily for not keeping the Glitter Force a secret. S1E2 24 Emily pulls Candy's cheeks.png|Emily pulls on Candy's cheeks S1E2 25 Kelsey tickles Emily.png|Kelsey tickles Emily from behind. S1E2 26 Kelsey tries to see Candy.png|Kelsey tries to see Candy. S1E2 27 Kelsey says she's too busy with volleyball.png|Kelsey says she's too busy with volleyball to join the Glitter Force. S1E2 28 Kelsey invites Emily to volleyball practice.png|Kelsey invites Emily to watch her practice. S1E2 29 Kelsey is beaten.png|Kelsey struggles at practice. S1E2 30 Kelsey's rival for MVP.png|On the left: Jasmine, Kelsey's rival for MVP. S1E2 31 Kelsey is sad.png|Kelsey is sad that she may not be MVP this year. S1E2 32 Kelsey practices by herself.png|Kelsey practices by herself. S1E2 33 Kelsey seems to be crying.png|Kelsey seems to be crying. S1E2 34 Emily calls to Kelsey.png|Emily calls to Kelsey. S1E2 35 Emily trips.png|Emily trips and falls down the hill. S1E2 36 Emily tells Kelsey she'll get her happy ending.png|Emily tries to cheer Kelsey up. S1E2 37 Kelsey says she wasn't crying.png|Kelsey says that she was sweating, not crying. S1E2 38 Emily offers to help Kelsey.png|Emily offers to help Kelsey practice. S1E2 39 Candy complains about Emily not focusing on the mission.png|Candy says that it'll take forever to get the Glitter Charms if Emily doesn't focus. S1E2 40 Ulric threatens to attack.png|Ulric threatens to bring an unhappy ending to humanity. S1E2 41 Emily cheers on Kelsey.png|Emily cheers on Kelsey at practice the next day. S1E2 42 Kelsey's skill has improved.png|Kelsey's volleyball skill has improved. S1E2 43 Kelsey is triumphant.png|Kelsey celebrates. S1E2 44 Emily is delighted.png|Emily is proud of Kelsey. S1E2 45 Ulric interrupts the match.png|Ulric interrupts the match. S1E2 46 Kelsey falls into despair.png|Kelsey succumbs to Ulric's despair-inducing spell. S1E2 47 Wheel of Doom.png|The Wheel of Doom points to 2. S1E2 48 Emily guards Kelsey from Ulric.png|Emily guards Kelsey from Ulric. S1E2 49 Buffoon.png|This episode's Buffoon, created from a volleyball S1E2 50 Glitter Lucky is nervous.png|Glitter Lucky is nervous. S1E2 51 The Buffoon shoots volleyballs.png|The Buffoon shoots volleyballs at Glitter Lucky. S1E2 52 Lucky panics.png|Glitter Lucky runs away from the volleyballs. S1E2 53 lucky trips.png|Glitter Lucky trips. S1E2 54 Lucky prepares for a wall jump.png|Glitter Lucky prepares to jump off the wall. S1E2 55 Lucky kicks the Buffoon.png|Glitter Lucky kicks the Buffoon in the face. S1E2 56 Candy tells Lucky to use Sparkle Storm.png|Candy tells Glitter Lucky to use Sparkle Storm. S1E2 57 Sparkle Storm misses.png|Sparkle Storm misses. S1E2 58 Lucky is too weak to do Sparkle Storm again.png|Glitter Lucky doesn't have enough energy to perform Sparkle Storm again. S1E2 59 Candy says Lucky can only attack once.png|Candy forgot to tell Glitter Lucky that she can only attack once per transformation. S1E2 60 The Buffoon captures Lucky.png|The Buffoon captures Glitter Lucky. S1E2 61 Ulric taunts Lucky.png|Ulric asks Glitter Lucky if she's crying. S1E2 62 Lucky says she's not crying.png|Glitter Lucky says that she's sweating, not crying. S1E2 63 Kelsey snaps out of despair.png|Kelsey snaps out of her despair. S1E2 64 Kelsey is shocked by the Buffoon.png|Kelsey is shocked to see the Buffoon. S1E2 65 Lucky tells Kelsey that she's Emily.png|Glitter Lucky tells Kelsey that she's actually a transformed Emily. S1E2 66 Kelsey freaks out.png|Kelsey freaks out. S1E2 67 Lucky tells Kelsey to run away.png|Glitter Lucky tells Kelsey to run away. S1E2 68 Ulric says that friends are only for the weak.png|Ulric says that friends are only for people who are too weak to act by themselves. S1E2 69 Lucky talks about Kelsey being her friend.png|Glitter Lucky talks about how Kelsey helped her on her first day of school and says that friendship is awesome. S1E2 70 Kelsey spikes a volleyball at the Buffoon.png|Kelsey spikes a volleyball at the Buffoon. S1E2 71 Kelsey tugs at the Buffoon's leg.png|Kelsey tugs at the Buffoon's leg. S1E2 72 Kelsey is determined.png|Kelsey is determined to protect Glitter Lucky. S1E2 73 A burst of orange light.png|A burst of orange light appears around Kelsey. S1E2 74 Kelsey surrounded by light.png|Kelsey, surrounded by the orange light S1E2 75 Kelsey's Glitter Pact is created.png|Kelsey's Glitter Pact forms. S1E2 76 Candy tells Kelsey how to transform.png|Candy tells Kelsey how to transform. S1E2 77 Candy and Lucky celebrate.png|Candy and Glitter Lucky celebrate Kelsey transforming into Glitter Sunny. S1E2 78 Ulric is angry.png|Ulric is angry that there's another Glitter Force Warrior. S1E2 79 Glitter Sunny panics.png|Glitter Sunny panics about having transformed. S1E2 80 Lucky tells Sunny she looks cute.png|Glitter Lucky tells Glitter Sunny that her outfit looks great. S1E2 81 Sunny poses.png|Glitter Sunny poses and says that she'd make a good superhero. S1E2 82 Sunny is scared by Ulric.png|Glitter Sunny is scared of Ulric. S1E2 83 The Buffoon reawakens.png|The Buffoon reawakens. S1E2 84 The Buffoon descends.png|The Buffoon is about to fall on top of Glitter Lucky and Glitter Sunny. S1E2 85 Sunny and Lucky panic.png|Glitter Sunny and Glitter Lucky panic. S1E2 86 Sunny holds the Buffoon.png|Glitter Sunny holds the Buffoon up. S1E2 87 Sunny throws the Buffoon.png|Glitter Sunny throws the Buffoon. S1E2 88 Candy tells Sunny to use Sparkle Fire.png|Candy tells Glitter Sunny to use Sparkle Fire. S1E2 89 Sunny is shocked by her Glitter Pact.png|Glitter Sunny is worried that her Glitter Pact is glowing. S1E2 90 A fireball appears into the sky.png|The Glitter Pact summons a fireball, and Glitter Sunny wonders what to do. S1E2 91 Lucky tells Sunny to remember their practice.png|Glitter Lucky tells Glitter Sunny to remember their volleyball practice. S1E2 92 Fire Spike hits the Buffoon.png|"Fire Spike" about to hit the Buffoon S1E2 93 Sunny is exhausted.png|Glitter Sunny is exhausted from having performed Sparkle Fire. S1E2 94 Sunny catches the Rose Charm.png|The Rose Charm falls into Glitter Sunny's hands. S1E2 95 Ulric retreats.png|Ulric retreats. S1E2 96 Everything returns to normal.png|Everything returns to normal. S1E2 97 Kelsey pets Candy.png|Kelsey pets Candy and calls her a lamb, angering Candy. S1E2 98 Emily is happy to be Kelsey's teammate.png|Emily is happy to be Kelsey's teammate. S1E2 99 Kelsey says that Emily's her friend.png|Kelsey says that they're not just teammates; they're friends. S1E2 100 Candy is happy.png|Candy wonders if friendship is the most powerful thing of all. Rose Charm.png|This episode's Glitter Charm: the Rose Charm Category:Images Category:Galleries Category:Season 1 Category:Glitter Force (series)